


You think you're funny?

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Music, Singing, Sonja and Mahdi sing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Sonja and Mahdi are supposed to be writing a song together ...





	You think you're funny?

Coming back from the kitchen, Sonja finds Mahdi sitting on her couch with her guitar in his arms. Usually, she would yell at anyone who touches her beloved instrument, but since she invited Mahdi to her home so he could prove he was as good on the guitar as he claimed, that wouldn’t make sense.

A week ago, Elias gave her Mahdi’s number, saying that the two of them should ‘hang out and see if they can come up with a song.’ He was convinced that Mahdi’s rapping skills and Sonja’s voice could result in another Internationl hit, like “Good intentions”, the song she wrote with Adam.

Elias knows Sonja well ,and working together with artists from different genres is her favourite kind of challenge. But somehow, she and Mahdi didn’t come up with anything. They sat in the studio for almost two hours, trying out different things, but somehow, neither of them was able to produce anything else than knock-offs of existing songs.

It may have had something to do with the fact that they were staring at each other more often than not and lost track of their conversation because of it. Sonja liked Mahdi, she knew that from the second she met him at Elias’s office two days ago. He has a warm smile and is one of those people who fully focuses on whoever they’re talking to, giving them their full attention. She also likes his laugh and from what she’s heard so far, his singing voice is at least as good as his rapping skills.

That’s actually the reason she invited him here - apart from his claim that he ‘could upstage Ed Sheeran any day of the week.’ She asked if that meant he could sing as well, which Mahdi confirmed, saying that if Sonja gave him a guitar, he could prove it to her.

So now Mahdi’s sitting on Sonja’s couch, looking adorable with her guitar in his arms, humming soft melodies to himself while tuning the strings.

Smiling at the sight, Sonja puts the two beer bottles she’s carrying on the table in front of him, and Mahdi looks up at her with a grateful smile before going back to playing.

It would be hard to compare him to Ed Sheeran, but Sonja can’t deny he’s good. His fingers fly across the strings expertly, and Sonja’s beloved guitar seems to sound just as good in his hands as it does in her own.

“Alright, what do you want to hear?” Mahdi asks then, carefully setting the guitar down on his knees to reach for the beer Sonja put down in front of him.

Sonja smiles and raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re gonna let me pick?”

Mahdi shrugs. “Your guitar, your rules, I guess.” He winks at her, making Sonja purse her lips. Why does he have to be so cute?

“Okay, do you by any chance know “Kingdom come” by The Civil Wars?” Sonja asks, watching Mahdi’s face for his reaction.

To her surprise, he nods at her. “Yeah, I like that song.” He sounds genuine and Sonja can’t quite believe it. Mahdi Disi, the “next great rapper if he wants to be,” as Elias described him, is sitting on your couch wearing a Wu-Tang-Clan sweater and telling you he likes The Civil Wars. Talk about a diverse taste in music.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Sonja admits, making Mahdi grin brightly at her. “You can rap AND sing then?”

Mahdi purses his lips and nods again. “I’m versatile like that, yeah,” he murmurs in his deep, smooth voice, his eyes boring into Sonja’s. It makes her shiver a little, but she manages to not let it show.

“Good,” she says curtly and picks up the second beer bottle to take a swig. Putting it back down, she stretches her arms above her head with a deep breath, suddenly very aware of Mahdi’s eyes on her. He’s following her every move, and she’s not really surprised that she’s enjoying it.

“Should I do that too?” Mahdi asks, and without looking, Sonja can tell he’s smiling. “Does that do something to warm up your voice?”

The teasing tone in his voice makes Sonja grin to herself. “I see, you think you’re funny, huh?” she asks, dropping her arms to her sides and raising an eyebrow at Mahdi.

“Excuse me, I AM funny, Sonja.” Mahdi pretends to be upset, putting down his beer and carefully picking up her guitar again.

“Of course you are,” Sonja deadpans and then sits down across from him. “Let’s just … give it a try, yeah?”

Mahdi nods and then frowns as he tries to figure out the first few chords of the song Sonja suggested. It only takes him a moment and then he looks up at her with an expectant smile.

She nods and smiles at him, asking him to start playing. He does, and when they sing the first line together, Sonja feels a violent shiver run down her spine. Mahdi’s voice is breathtaking. Low and soft, yet strong at the same time.

_Run, run, run away_

_Buy yourself another day._

_A cold wind’s whispering secrets in your ear,_

_so low only you can hear, mhm._

And then Sonja sings the first line of  the second verse alone, giving it her everything.

_Run, run run and hide._

Mahdi joins in on the second line, perfectly in tune.

_Somewhere no one else can find._

Sonja keeps smiling happily at Mahdi while they’re both singing, and the way he smiles back makes her think that they should just sing together instead of trying to combine rap and singing.

The song is over before she knows it, and when Mahdi carefully puts the guitar in the stand next to the couch, Sonja can’t take her eyes off him.

“Wow, that was good,” she huffs, and when Mahdi’s eyes meet hers she could swear he’d be blushing if he could. “You’re really good.”

Mahdi purses his lips and smiles at her, his eyes full of admiration. “Not half as good as you,” he all but whispers, and the awe in his voice makes Sonja shiver again.

“I’m .. I just .. practise a lot,” she stutters like a freaking teenager, but Mahdi shakes his head.

“I’ve seen you live before, but hearing you in a room like this … I’m still shaking,” he goes on, and okay, now Sonja’s cheeks are definitely beet-root red.

“Shut up,” she murmurs, getting to her feet and sitting back down next to Mahdi, lightly punching his upper arm. She leans against him then, feeling him wrap an arm around her shoulder and press a kiss into her hair. It should feel weird to be this close to a man she only just met, but somehow, Sonja feels as if she’s known Mahdi forever.

“Make me,” he whispers into her hair, sending chills down her spine again.

Sonja doesn’t know what gives her the courage, but as if on it’s own accord, her left hand finds Mahdi’s neck as he hesitantly wraps his free arm around her waist. She feels his breath catch when her thumb caresses his collarbone, and when she looks up into his eyes, she can tell he’s just as affected as she is.

Sonja doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to men. Her last boyfriend beat her up when she came home late after a show once, causing Elias to have his boys escort her for an entire week until that bastard was arrested. She told Mahdi about this while they were at the studio, and it struck her that he didn’t yell or get aggressive for her sake. Instead, Mahdi just asked if she was okay again, if she felt that she could trust herself after what happened. She had no idea why, but in that moment she was sure that Mahdi knew exactly what it felt like to go through such a thing.

Maybe that’s why she now cups his face with both hands and gently presses her lips to his, without even hesitating. Mahdi sighs softly and pulls her closer, one arm still around her waist while his other hand slides into her hair.

His lips are warm and soft against hers and Sonja feels herself melt into his embrace in a way she’s never done before. And for once in her life, she manages to stop thinking entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? No? Let me know on [tumblr](https://julieseven.tumblr.com/) or here, I love feedback in any way, shape or form.


End file.
